


Love and Marriage: Mrs. Private Public

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sheep in the Big City (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Daisy David and Private Public are getting married, but things are always getting in the way and even in a disastrous way, but the couple will be find, because love conquers all. Based on an RP with DemonWolf6. What am I doing with my life?





	Love and Marriage: Mrs. Private Public

It was a wonderful day at Cartoon Network School.

Daisy was almost done with her class for the day. "Now, class, remember to write your reports on water pollution that's due on Friday." She then reminded before the bell rang. The bell then rang which ended another school day and Daisy went home, when she got there, there was a note on the door. She took the note off the door and began to read it.

'Daisy,

I would like you meet you in the restaurant where we had our first date, I have something important to tell you.

Signed, Private Public'

Daisy smiled at the note and then got dressed up for her date. When she made it to the restaurant, she go to a French waiter, to get to a table to meet her boyfriend.

"Your table is this way, Mademoiselle," The French man said as he led her to a table to where the army man was waiting for his girlfriend. "Sir, your date is here." he then told Private Public.

"Daisy, I'm glad you're here, please, take a seat." Private Public requested.

"What's this all about?" Daisy smiled to her boyfriend.

"I have something important to ask you," Private Public said as he took out a small box and got down on one knee. "We've been dating for a while, and I'd just like to know; Will you marry me?" he asked as he revealed a small diamond ring.

"Oh, my gosh..." Daisy smiled as she had tears in her eyes before hugging her now fiance. "Yes, yes, I will marry you!" she then exclaimed, causing unwanted attention throughout the restaurant.

Private Public smiled as he managed to propose to the girl of his dreams. After the romantic dinner, Daisy went home, and she had never been this happy in her life, but it would go away when she heard a knock on the door and she answered it to see that it was Penn.

"What do you want, Penn?" Daisy asked.

Penn took out his phone to show ToonFace and Cindy had posted that Daisy was now engaged.

"I asked Cindy to keep that secret from you!" Daisy replied in shock.

"I watched a YouTube video about hacking ToonFace accounts." Penn whispered innocently.

"You better not ruin my wedding." Daisy growled as all she could do was glare at the man.

"Why do you think that I would ruin the happiest day of your life?" Penn asked the florist.

"Just a hunch." Daisy stated, coolly.

"More like a bump, you seem bloated," Penn replied. "Are you pregnant? Is that why he proposed to you-" Before he could ask any more annoying questions, Daisy slammed the door in his face very hard.

After that incident, Daisy go to her flower shop to tend to her flowers, usually Sheep would tend to it after Daisy got her second job, but for now she wanted to take care of her flowers. The door then opened and it was Principal Skarr.

"Reginald, what brings you here?" Daisy asked her boss from the school.

"I'm here to congratulate you on your announcement." Skarr stated.

"Thank you, sir." Daisy smiled to the former general.

"Who is the very lucky man?" Skarr asked.

"Private Public." Daisy answered with pride.

"Private Public, huh?" Skarr asked.

"Yes," Daisy smiled dreamily. "He's just the most wonderful man I've ever met."

"Glad to hear," Skarr replied. "I would like to buy some of your roses."

"Are you giving them to a very lucky lady?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Skarr blushed.

"Who is she?" Daisy politely asked the principal as she got the roses ready for him.

"Um..." Skarr blinked as he didn't give her a straight answer, he just paid for the roses and rushed out the door.

"That was strange." Daisy said.

Cindy then rushed in after the man. "Daisy, I am so sorry that Penn found out about your engagement, please don't hate me." she soon pleaded.

"It's okay, Cindy," Daisy promised. "I'll just ban him from being able to attend the wedding."

"But isn't he dating your cousin?" Cindy pointed out.

"I forgot about that." Daisy replied.

"I guess he'll just have to be on his best behavior." Cindy shrugged to Daisy.

"He better be," Daisy said. "Cindy, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids or a flower girl?"

"Me? What an honor!" Cindy beamed. "Uh... I'm not sure, aren't I too young to be a bridesmaid?"

"Well, in that case, you can be my adorable little flower girl," Daisy smiled. "My nieces will be bridesmaids."

"I can't wait to see you get married, Daisy." Cindy smiled to the woman.

Daisy smiled back to Cindy.

After Daisy's work was done, she decided to run a little errand and go shop at the supermarket to shop for her favorite vegetarian and organic treat.

"Daisy, congratulations on your engagement." Duncan and Abby's mother said as she came up to the environmental science teacher.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nelson." Daisy smiled.

"You're lucky to get married to such a sweet, sensitive man like Private Public." Kendra commented.

"I'm sure your husband can be the same way." Daisy commented back.

"I know, my husband can be high strung." Kendra said.

"That's 'Officer Nelson'." Daisy laughed.

"Yes, well, I hope you to see you at the wedding and get to meet your parents." Kendra said.

"We'll see, if they ever come back from their spiritual guidance trip." Daisy said through grinded teeth on the 'spiritual guidance trip' part of her statement.

"Well, I'm sure that they wouldn't miss their daughter's wedding for the world." Kendra replied.

"Yeah, well, I'll see ya later, Kendra," Daisy waved bye to the blonde woman and went to get her groceries, while she did that, she accidentally ran her cart into Justine and Justin's mother's cart. "Mrs. Reid, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" she quickly apologized to the trophy wife of a woman.

"You should watch where you're going." Andrea scoffed to the environmental science teacher.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Reid, but why are you acting soooooooooooooooo impertinent." Daisy demanded.

"Save your advance vocabulary, college girl," Andrea scoffed rudely. "I don't know why any man want to marry to you."

"You're one to talk." Daisy muttered.

"What was that?!" Andrea demanded.

"Oh, I was just asking how Justine is doing on her water pollution project." Daisy lied.

"My daughter should be more concerned with her looks than any worthless education, so she can get a modeling career, like her brother." Andrea stated.

"I believe that education is better than looking good all the time." Daisy argued.

"Like you know about that, Hippie Slut." Andrea meanly growled.

"I think this conversation is over, Mrs. Reid," Daisy said sternly as she walked away, gathered all the things she needed, checked out in the checkout line, and headed out once it was dark outside. "That was one unpleasant woman I'm never going to see again," The woman commented to herself. "She's worse than Mrs. Katswell and Ms. Butterbean." She soon loaded the groceries into her car and drove off.


End file.
